iChristmas
by Phinabella
Summary: Freddie tries to get Carly under that mistletoe while Sam gets revenge on Santa Claus for not recieving a special gift back in her early childhood. Full summary inside! I do not own iCarly or any characters etc. Please read and review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Decorating

Summary: Freddie attempts over and over again to get Carly under the mistletoe with him, will his attempts succeed? On Christmas Eve night Sam goes on a mission to capture Santa Claus, because when she was five she didn't get her Pear Pod Touch that she had asked for. She wants revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, and I never will. *Sighs*

Chapter 1: Decorating

Spencer came in through the elevator carrying boxes of Christmas decorations from the basement. "Carly, I need some help. These boxes are heavy!" He called. Carly walked in from the kitchen to give her brother some aid with these boxes. She carried the top box to the counter and gently placed it down. "Wow, these are a lot of decorations. Our apartment is going to look great." Carly grinned. Spencer rubbed his arm in pain from those boxes. "Let's set these up and then I'll go get more." Carly nodded and began to open one of the boxes.

The door opened and Sam walked into the Shay's apartment. "Hey Carles. Hey Spencer. What are you doing?" She asked staring at the boxes in confusion. "We're decorating the apartment. Could you help?" Sam nodded and walked over to help her friend. She pulled out a string of lights. "Where do you want these?" Sam asked. Carly pointed to the windows at the back of the room. Sam walked over with the lights and began to decorate.

Carly pulled out a Santa Claus centerpiece for the kitchen table. She placed it down gently and went back to the box. Spencer was unwinding some more lights to put on the staircase. Sam finished hanging up the lights and pulled out a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer from the other box. She opened the door and placed Rudolph outside the apartment's main entrance. Freddie walked in.

"Hey Carly." Carly looked up at Freddie. "Hey Freddie, could you put this Santa hat on Spencer's can robot sculpture?" Carly held out a small Santa hat. Freddie took the hat and placed it on the sculpture. Spencer came back from the elevator with more boxes. "This box is empty." Carly looked in the box she was working with. She threw it aside and grabbed the new box Spencer was carrying. "Socko got us a tree. It should be coming up soon. That's a box of ornaments." Spencer instructed.

Sam walked over to the box where she was working. It too was empty. She handed it to Carly. Carly stared at her, "Why are you giving it to me?" Sam shrugged. "I'm too lazy to walk over there where you threw the other box." She complained. Carly grabbed the box and put it with the pile of boxes on the couch. The elevator came up and opened with a normally-sized Christmas tree.

The gang walked over and lifted the tree into the living room. Carly made some space for it and then all 4 of them placed the tree in its spot. Freddie grabbed the box of ornaments and everyone began to decorate the tree.

Carly hung up a ballerina ornament while Spencer and Freddie wrapped lights around the tree. Sam hung fake candy canes to the tree's leaves. They finished decorating the tree and then Spencer went downstairs to get the last box of decorations.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie went into the kitchen to drink some egg nog and have some gingerbread. "I can't believe Christmas is in 2 days!" Carly said excitedly. "Yeah, I can't wait until Santa makes a visit." Freddie's eyes lit up at the thought of presents. Sam frowned, "That Santa dude totally owes me a Pear Pod Touch from when I was five."

"Why would a five year old need a pear pod?" Freddie asked staring at Sam. "What, I listened to music a lot then and now!"

Spencer came up with the last box after a few minutes discussion between the three friends. They all walked over to the box and opened it. Inside were stockings. Sam hung up hers, Freddie hung up his, Carly hung up hers, and Spencer hung up his. After setting up the last of the decorations, the apartment looked like a Christmas wonderland. "Wow, great job guys." Spencer said. "Yeah it looks really nice." Carly commented.

They all sat at the kitchen table enjoying some of Spencer's famous spaghetti tacos before Freddie went home. After Freddie left, Spencer went to take a warm shower. "Could I spend the night?" Sam asked. "Yeah, sure." The two girls sat on the couch watching Girly Cow until Spencer came back in the room. "How was your shower?" Carly asked randomly. Spencer shook his wet hair over Carly and Sam and they screamed that they were wet. The three all started laughing after that.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Spencer yawned. "Night." Carly and Sam said simultaneously. They watched another episode of Girly Cow until it was getting late and they decided to go to bed. Carly turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over her and began to fall asleep peacefully. Sam grabbed another blanket and fell into her normal nightmare about a monster eating her soup. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve!


	2. Chapter 2: A White Christmas

Chapter 2: A White Christmas

The next morning Freddie knocked on Carly's door. Carly answered. "Good Morning Freddie." She yawned; she had just gotten up ten minutes ago. "I brought you another decoration…" Freddie pulled a little box with a ribbon tied over it. "Freddie, we open presents tomorrow." Freddie frowned. "It's not a gift, it's a decoration. Please, I insist you open it."

Carly grabbed the box and tore the paper off. Inside the box was a mistletoe. "Freddie…" She laughed. It was obvious that he wanted to hang this up so he could kiss Carly. "What, it is a traditional decoration." He protested. "Fine." Carly held the mistletoe by its string and tied it to the ceiling over the couch. "This spot looks like a good place for a kiss. I just would not sit on this couch with Sam until we take down the mistletoe." Freddie grimaced at the thought and walked into the kitchen avoiding the couch after Carly's comment.

Sam grabbed her cup of egg nog and looked out the window. "Oh my god…" She stared in disbelief. Carly and Freddie walked over to find the city of Seattle covered under a blanket of snow. "We're having a white Christmas!" Freddie cheered. Spencer came downstairs after hearing the ruckus.

"What's going on?" He asked, his hair a mess and wearing red and green striped pajamas. "It's snowing!" Carly squealed in delight. "Whoa, really?" Spencer looked out the window, his eyes amazed. It rarely snowed in Seattle and a white Christmas was even more unusual.

After staring out the window Carly's stomach grumbled. "Spencer, could you make breakfast?" Carly asked. "Okay, what would you like?" Spencer asked walking into the kitchen. Carly looked at Sam and Freddie. "Pancakes." Freddie suggested. Sam slapped him. "No, bacon!" She said licking her lips. Carly giggled, Sam loved her ham.

The three friends compromised on pancakes and bacon for breakfast. They all sat at the kitchen table waiting for Spencer to finish making breakfast. "So, what are you hoping to get for Christmas?" Freddie asked Carly. "I don't know, maybe something for the show. What about you Sam?" "For Christmas I want meat." Freddie and Carly cracked up. Sam would never stop with her meat, would she?

Finally Spencer finished making breakfast. Everyone dug in. After breakfast Carly, Sam, and Freddie decided to go outside and enjoy the snow. They put on their coats, mittens, hats, scarves, you name it. They went down to the lobby and walked out the door. They settled for a little open space in the back of the building where the little kids usually play.

"What should we do?" Carly asked, her teeth chattering. They weren't used to the temperature being this cold. "Snowball fight!" Sam encouraged. Freddie nodded agreeing. They split up into 3 teams and began to build forts. Then they packed some snow into snowballs to throw at each other.

Carly threw a snowball at Sam. She aimed for her jacket but missed and hit Sam's fort. Sam threw a snowball at Freddie's face, but Freddie ducked in time. Sam finally got Freddie's face after a couple of tries and then Freddie hit Sam right in the arm. While Freddie was cheering, Carly pelted him with a snowball in his arm.

The three spent a little while having snowball fights before it began to get too cold for them. They went inside to warm up. They took the elevator to Carly's apartment where Spencer had three cups of hot chocolate waiting for them. Freddie sat down on the couch.

Sam looked up and noticed the mistletoe just in time and dodged the couch. Freddie sighed in relief. Carly sat down in the chair to Freddie's left. "Carly, could you get me another marshmallow?" Freddie asked. Carly walked to the counter and grabbed a marshmallow from the bag. She walked over to Freddie and handed it to him.

"Dang it." Freddie murmured. He had to get Carly under that mistletoe with him. Sam sat quietly at the kitchen table thinking of a plan to hunt down this Santa Claus dude. Spencer finally broke the awkward silence in the room. "The Christmas special is on TV." He announced turning on the TV in the living room. Everyone sat down, but nobody got directly under the mistletoe with Freddie.

They were halfway through the Christmas special when they heard a knock at the door. Spencer got up and answered. It was Ms. Benson. She let herself in. "Freddie, come home to get ready for bed." Freddie groaned, it was only 8 pm. "Mom…" He began but she wouldn't ease up. Carly walked over to him to hug him. Freddie then stared up at the ceiling, noticing they were under the mistletoe. "Carly…"

Carly looked up at the mistletoe above her head. "Oh fine." She sighed and kissed Freddie quickly. Freddie then went next door to his apartment with his mother. Carly took the little mistletoe down and placed it on the counter. She would give it back to Freddie tomorrow. She didn't want anymore accidents with it.

She walked back to the couch and pulled some of Spencer's blanket over her. Sam sat in the recliner. "I'm hungry." She complained. "There's food in the fridge." Sam groaned and got up. She hated getting up, she was so lazy. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a bag with tinfoil in it. Inside the tinfoil was ham. She took the tinfoil back to the recliner.

At 9 the Christmas special ended. Spencer went to his room tired and Carly wanted to go to bed early so Santa would come. Sam stayed up the rest of the night. She had everything she needed with her to capture Santa Claus, which was her mission for tonight. She would finally seek her revenge after all these years.


	3. Chapter 3: The Santa Hunt

Chapter 3: The Santa Hunt

Sam heard a clattering noise on the roof and heard a "Ho,ho,ho!" Santa Claus was here, and he was in big trouble. He climbed in through the window. Sam pretended to sleep, and clutched the net under her blanket. Santa went to the stockings first. Sam peeked open one eye and crawled behind the robot made of cans.

She held the net and aimed for the jolly old man. She hit her target and Santa Claus went trembling to the ground. Carly woke up startled by all the noise. She looked at Sam who was grinning. Santa looked up at her. "Samantha Puckett, what is this?" He said in a jolly voice, except he wasn't too jolly to be trapped. "You owe me a Pear Pod Touch." She said.

"Let him go Sam." Carly said, she didn't like to watch someone suffer. "Not until he gives me my pear pod touch!" Santa grabbed a little box from his pocket and slid it down to Sam. Sam opened it to find a brand new pear pod touch. She, with the help of Carly, helped get Santa out of the net.

Sam and Carly went to bed to let Santa finish placing their gifts. Sam was happy about her pear pod touch, but she did wish she could torture Santa some more. She wasn't going to argue about what she had gotten though.

Sorry this chapter was so short! I've been having a little writer's block lately. The final chapter, (chapter 4) will be longer, I promise! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! More to come really soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts

Chapter 4: Gifts

Carly woke up the next morning astonished. She had had the weirdest dream. Sam had trapped Santa Claus in a net attempting to get a Pear Pod Touch. She shook it off. She looked at Sam who was still sleeping. She nudged her and Sam woke up. She yawned and then stared at Carly.

Sam stared around the room. Her eyes lit up. Carly turned around to find presents galore behind the tree and in the stockings. She ran upstairs to go get Spencer. She pulled Spencer downstairs by his arm. Spencer tried to break free and go back to bed but Carly held her grip. The doorbell rang. It was Freddie.

"Hey! Want to open some gifts?" He asked excitedly. Sam began to laugh at him. Carly also began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Freddie asked. "Your outfit." Spencer began laughing too. Freddie was wearing a Santa hat and a red sweater with green jeans. He looked so outlandish. Freddie flushed embarrassed. "Could we go back to opening the gifts?" He pleaded. Carly nodded and everyone went to the tree.

Sam opened her gifts; she got a pack of meat, new sneakers, and a slingshot. Carly got Girly Cow 2 on DVD, a brand new tank top, flip flops, and a new case for her phone. Freddie got new fencing gear. Sam noticed one last gift in her stocking. She opened it, and it was her Pear Pod Touch. She smiled which was something she rarely did. Carly stared at the pear pod, "I had a dream that you captured Santa and to free him he gave you that." "Me too." Sam said astonished. What they really didn't know was that it all happened in real life, and they just fell asleep afterwards, causing them to think it was a dream.

Ugh, well, I think it is a little longer than my last chapter; sorry I didn't really go on with my promise. Curse this writer's block!


End file.
